tfefandomcom-20200215-history
Xanas Spring
Creator: Anu Found on a crumpled sheet of parchment in The Cardinal inn of Pennan: Water. Those who serve Osse know its importance in lore and in life. It possesses, like the deities associated with it, both qualities of beauty and danger. It is the ambivalent provider of food, nourisher of lives and, in an instant, can turn just as deadly, destroying everything. All creatures tied to water have a bit of this same mercurial power for good or ill. The tale of Osse and the Xanas is a local myth of the Pennan people and has been passed from the aged to many a child since time immemorial. A storyteller, an old gnome that frequents The Cardinal, recounted it while I was here last night. While he appeared reluctant to begin the tale, when encouraged by several large ales, he told the story of the Xanas with great gusto. I enjoyed his story so much that it inspired me to write a poem so his tale might not be lost to the ravages of time and fading memory: Oh, the faithful of Osse can tell you a story Concerning the faeries of silver and blue The beautiful Xanas, the children of water And the home Osse gave to his faithful, his true. In a spring full of hope, such a spring full of wonder Where sapphire waters eternally pour. Where life does abound with rare treasures unplundered In their sheltered forest they'll live evermore. So here's to the Orla who cares for her people And heres to their smithies whose toils never cease. To those who are weavers of silk and of magic Osse guard their pure waters so they'll live in peace. Directions to Zone: Go all south from Sutler’s ship. Pull lever to open Malander's gate. Continue south along trader's road until you reach a fallen trunk in the path near a hummingbird > Go one east > Enter Log To get to the Uath the urisk: east all then Enter Bamboo (in and out) To get into the zone: east all then Climb Up Search Nest, a cormorant is there, kill it for feathers Climb Up Xanas Faerie Skull (Grey Square) Western Spring, NW corner, just west of the dry room, you can Enter Fissure You take a deep breathe and plunge into the indigo water of the crevice. Out: just go Down in the room you Enter Fissure in You breathe deep and dive down into the deep blue water of the tunnel. Contains a mass of tentacles (~38k) – drops Xanas faerie skull Iolite Crystal (Yellow Square) In the second pool area, tiny iolites pop from 'a stripe of lighter color rock' search honey Used for two customs, the iolite brooch and iolite bracelet. Both require a Xanas blue-silver bar and a trip to the Vaasa to custom. ' '''Muirawn, The Orla of the Xanas (Orange Square) Far east side > '''Search Plant' > Enter Opening. To leave the Orla, Search Plant and Enter Opening again. Pops: prismatic-scaled bodice (scaly bodice), Sea star pendent, jewelled Xanas coronet (gem-encrusted coronet) NOTE: Once you kill the Orla, you can look at the rock formation in there and a variegated limpet spawns. Kill the limpet. A coffer pops on the limpet. The Sea Star Necklace is actually a key that can be used to open the coffer. Black coffer: large spring pearl, length of watersilk, pouch of silver powder, green gem, sea green gem Ivy Tendril (Green Square) Search Ivy Out (Purple or Blue Square) Climb Vine where you jumped in, west side of the first pool Attack the salmon fish (Coll) that talks to you, he then teleports you out Pops: Xanas guard: equus grass spear, musselshell breastplate, smooth brown bracer (Stout Laced Bracer), large blue-violet crystal, length of watersilk Xanas adult: large blue-violet crystal, ebony mussel: large spring pearl, ebony mussel shell, small spring pearl, medium spring pearl Xanas princess (Kailin): length of watersilk, swatch of watersilk, abalone hair comb Pike: pike tooth Abalone: abalone shell Variegated limpet: black coffer Black Coffer: large spring pearl, length of watersilk, pouch of silver powder, green gem, sea green gem The Orla of the Xanas (Muirawn): scaly bodice (prismatic-scaled bodice), Sea star pendant, gem-encrusted coronet (jewelled Xanas coronet) QUEST: Get the Hazelnut of Wisdom for Uath ' Ask Urisk Silver' Oho! Ye've been jawin' w' wee Saphal, I see. Thinkin' about makin' somethin' special are ye? Well nou, tha won't come wi'out a price. Tha's a metal hard to come by. If tha's wha ye've got yer heart set on, then I'll be wantin' somethin' of ye in return. 'Ere ye still interested? If ye be, then tell me ye'd like a wee bar o' Xanas silver. To Urisk Bar Uath tilts his head to one side, considering you. Uath tells you: "Weel aren't ye t' adventurous soul! Verra good. I need ye t' battle aff t' the pool an' find Coll fra me. Ask 'im fra a hazelnut of wisdom. Fetch it back here an' I'll forge th' silver fra ye. Donna be shocked if he asks ye fra a task himsel'. The hazelnuts he owns are rare as frog's fangs and he doesna pass 'em t' many. Best do as he asks an we'll both get wha' we desire. Take this wee trinket. Give it t' Coll an he'll know yer workin' fra me. Nou, aff wit ye!" Uath presses a Mark of Uath into your palm, closing your fingers around it. -*- You have been assigned a quest! -*- QUEST: Get scale medicine for Coll, the prismatic Salmon. At: Under the Hazel Tree A prismatic salmon floats placidly in the water. Give Mark Salmon You give a Mark of Uath to a salmon. A salmon smiles happily. A salmon tells you: "Yes, that is his mark. I'll be happy to give you a hazelnut for him, but I desperately need a favor in return. My scales itch horribly and I need medicine for them. Would you be kind enough to assist me in obtaining some? Just tell me if you WILL or WON'T assist me." To Salmon Will A salmon tells you: "Excellent! I need an ingredient for a draught that relieves the intolerable itch under my scales. If you would be so kind, go to the Howler's Cave and obtain five scuttlebug shells. You'll need to take them to Narak and find my old friend Liam Sea-Worn. He's a morose fellow and can be a bit gruff, but once you give him the philter, he'll know what to do. Bring me what he gives you and I'll grant you a hazelnut of wisdom for Uath." A salmon gives you an etched philter containing shimmering crystal clear liquid. -*- You have been assigned a quest! -*- At: The Desert Song in Narak A sad-looking half-elf leans against the wall. Give Philter Liam You give an empty etched philter to Liam Sea-Worn. Liam Sea-Worn looks you over, then looks down at the philter in his hand. ' '''Liam Sea-Worn tells you: "So the old codfish needs more medicine, does he? You have the rest of the items I need, then?" ' Give Shell Liam''' You give a large ebony-colored shell to Liam Sea-Worn. Liam Sea-Worn nods. ' Give Shell Liam' You give a large ebony-colored shell to Liam Sea-Worn. Liam Sea-Worn nods. ' Give Shell Liam' You give a large ebony-colored shell to Liam Sea-Worn. Liam Sea-Worn nods. Give Shell Liam You give a large ebony-colored shell to Liam Sea-Worn. Liam Sea-Worn nods. Give Shell Liam You give a large ebony-colored shell to Liam Sea-Worn. Liam Sea-Worn goes behind the bar, pours the contents of the philter into a beaker, grinds the shells, and mixes it all together... Liam Sea-Worn tells you: "Here. Give this to the old codfish. It'll soothe him for a while." Liam Sea-Worn gives you a philter of scale medicine. Liam Sea-Worn tells you: "I'm glad someone has an easy cure for their ills." Liam Sea-Worn turns his back on you to stare sullenly into his drink. ' '''Return to Coll in Xanas Springs '''Give Medicine Salmon' You give a philter of scale medicine to a salmon. A salmon tells you: "Oh, words cannot express my gratitude for your service! You have absolutely no idea how badly this malady has pained me. This certainly earns you your hazelnut for Uath. Here, take it with my profound thanks! I shall go apply this immediately!" A salmon gives you a raw hazelnut of wisdom. A salmon disappears into the shadows under the shore with a flick of his shining tail. -*- You gain 2 quest points and 1000 experience points! -*- ' '''Go to Urisk at the bottom of Xanas Springs '''Give Wisdom Urisk' You give a raw hazelnut of wisdom to the urisk. The urisk tells you: "Ye've more than earned this bit o' precious. May it keep ye hale an' bring ye happiness fra the nou till Kingdom come." Gingerly, the urisk places a softly glowing blue silver bar in your hands. -*- You gain 2 quest points and 2000 experience points! -*- QUEST: Recover the keyring for Uath Ask Urisk Key The urisk tells you: "Och! Some thievin' git got into m' things whil' I was out. I hurt the blaggart sore, but he got away wit' a keyring I was makin' fra a customer. He's comin' fra it soon an I need it back, or he'll have me hide in its place! Say! Yer an able-lookin' body. Would ye be kind enou' to fetch it back fra me?" To Urisk Yes Uath tells you: "Oh! Tha' mortals should walk wi' angels! I'd be grateful if ye can fetch it back safe fra me. The blaggart couldna have gone far's I thrashed 'im sorely. I'll wager he'll rue th' day he filched fra ol' Uath! Hurry nou, an I'll reward ye fra yer pains." -*- You have been assigned a quest! -*- Head west to the long entrance, where you'll see: A dying man lies bleeding to death. ' '''Attack him and kill him and you'll get these messages: A dying man flings a lovely jeweled keyring at you! A dying man screams with his last breath: 'May cold earth swallow what you've come for!' ' A hollow rocky female voice screams out! 'A sacrifice for Osse's altar! Now I can be with my beloved Mykal!' ' '''A low rumble rings through the canyon, echoing off the high cliffs. The bedrock beneath your feet begins to shudder and split.... With a loud, grinding crack a dark arm of stone bursts from the bedrock, grasps the keyring and sinks back into the earth as if it was never there. ' '''Go to the First Water Room '''Dive Pool (You will begin drowning, up to exit) ' Look Boulder' Leaning against each other, two boulders, each about three feet tall, stand out from the surrounding rocks because of their curious smooth texture and slate-grey surface. One of the boulders shudders, emitting a strange keening wail. The boulder uncurls from a fetal ball, standing to reveal a creature of stone resembling a young maiden. An oreid keens forlornly. ' Ask Oreid Key' An oreid tells you: "I have done things I have no pride in heaping trouble and grief upon myself. Yes, I took your jewelled object. I thought if it was treasure enough for that thief to steal, then it must be of great value. I need something unique and precious, worthy of the great boon I am asking of Osse. I wish to become flesh like my beloved Mykal. I wish to breathe, to know warmth, to know real love. I can not have that as this lump of rock that I am. I mourn so much already. It would ease my heart a little to hear you say that you can forgive me for what I've done." ' To Oreid Forgive' You say to an oreid (in thennish): "forgive" An oreid tells you: "I thank you for your understanding. I wish the dieties were as compassionate. As it is, your thief chipped the enamel of the keyring, ruining its perfection. Even should I choose to try and sacrifice it, it would not make a pleasing enough offering now in exchange for what I desire." An oreid sighs loudly. An oreid stares blankly off into the distance. ' '''An oreid tells you: "I wish to become a being of flesh and blood - a Xanas faerie - so I can share what days I'm granted with Mykal. I have searched for something fitting to sacrifice to Osse, the father of the Xanas, so he would hear my plea and transform me, but I have found no object precious enough. There is just one possibility left to me now...." An oreid thinks really hard. An oreid looks down. An oreid tells you: "The only precious thing I have to offer to my love and his lord is my life. I can think of no greater offering for my love than that. Perhaps...perhaps if I offer myself as a sacrifice, he will find it worthy enough to grant my desire. Should Osse reject me as fitting and let me slip into the darkness of oblivion, then at least I would be free from misery at last. I would need someone to assist me in my death. Would you be willing to help me? You need only tell me YES or NO." '''To Oreid Yes' You say to an oreid (in thennish): "yes" An oreid tells you: "Thank you, mortal! It is mercy that surely touched your heart. I can no longer live as I am. If Osse sees fit to honor my sacrifice, then, perhaps, we shall meet again. If not, then I thank you sincerely for relieving me of my burden. Strike swift and true!" Kill Oreid An oreid is DEAD!! An oreid tells you: "Thank you for ending my suffering!" To get anything from a heap of rubble, you must search through it. Search Rubble You scatter a heap of rubble searching through it. You push aside the heap of rubble and find a jewelled keyring. ' '''Return to Urisk at the bottom of Xanas Springs '''Give Keyring Urisk' You give a jewelled keyring to the urisk. The urisk tells you: "Och! Cynnis an' all the faeries bless ye fra returnin' m' goods. Weel demons take 'im! The blaggart chipped t' enamelin'. Bah... I canna sell it nou. Weel, since ye showed yerself t' be a kind soul, take this as m' gift. I'll make another t' replace it. Nou... Where'd I put m' tools?" The urisk hands you a jewelled keyring. -*- You gain 1 quest point and 100 experience points! -*- QUEST: Kill the Leaper At a Sapphire Spring: A fairly young alder tree has found purchase enough to live, its wide, serrated leaves capering in the inconstant breezes. ' Tap tree' Ask Dryad Wound The wounded dryad tells you: "My wound pains me and will not heal. I was foolish enough to stay out after dark and that vile creature that hides in the pool attacked me. Now that it's got a taste for my flesh, it comes back in the dark for more. I'm afraid to come out of my tree for fear of it. What I wouldn't give for a night's unbroken rest!" Ask Dryad Creature The wounded dryad tells you: "A malevolent beast! It's a horrid creature that lives in the pool below. It prefers the dark, but isn't afraid to come out in the day if there's warm flesh to be had. Be wary! It attacks without warning and kills without mercy. It's an enemy to all living things. I wish it were destroyed entirely! I've longed to hear someone say they will kill the leaper." To Dryad Kill You say to the wounded dryad (in vyanian): "kill" The wounded dryad tells you: "You hunt the leaper? It would tear you to pieces! Still... I've gone so long with little hope of being free. If you think you could slay the beast, I'll surely take pains to make you a gift of magic in recompense. Just tell me "yes" and we have a bargain." To Dryad Yes You say to the wounded dryad (in vyanian): "yes" The wounded dryad tells you: "After all this time, I never expected you to be my savior! Well then, if you can manage to slay the beast, bring me back his tail stinger. Do be careful with it, though. It contains a foul and potent poison. May all the favor Algesa can grant go with you!"" -*- You have been assigned a quest! -*- Now go East to enter the water. Go to the far south room Search Branch Kill the leaper. Repeat until you get stinger to finish dryad quest. Return to the to where the dryad's tree is.' Tap Tree' You hear a faint rustling and a moan from within the tree. A pair of large green eyes sprout in the bark, blinking at you. They study you a moment, then from out of the trunk steps a very young dryad, no more than chest high. A dark green liquid is leaking from her left side, staining her leafy rainment. She cradles her wound with one arm. Trembling, she stares at you fearfully. The wounded dryad blinks at you in astonishment. Give Gristly Dryad You give a gristly poisoned stinger to the wounded dryad. The wounded dryad gazes at you, her eyes shining with sincere admiration. The wounded dryad tells you: "O sweet peace! I can scarce believe it, Foxglove. A mere mortal such as yourself slaying such a beast. It's certain Taranth was standing with you! A brave and compassionate creature such as yourself certainly deserves an enchanted gift. Take this as my end of the bargain. May it aid you in whatever noble deeds you hope to accomplish." The wounded dryad presses a pike tooth ear stud into your hand. -*- You gain 2 quest points and 1000 experience points! -*-